


Sometimes I Dream

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, it's just fluff, reflections, sidon is a sweet prince, sidon is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Sidon reflects on life.





	Sometimes I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick Drabble I've thrown together. I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes I dream about you.

Sometimes I dream about what could have been.

Sometimes I dream about what is.

Some say that dreams show your innermost desires, desires you may not even be conscious of.

Some say dreams are merely memories from the previous day.

My belief, is that dreams tell you who you are meant to be, who you need to be.

That's my experience anyway.

Often I would dream of a life worth living, a life......with you.

I would dream about our life together, without the crippling familial expectations or society's outlook on love. Without the worry of others, with just us....happy.

As I lay still.

As I sigh in content.

As I breathe in the fresh morning air that blows across my face, I realize, that yes, dreams can be memories. Dreams can be secret desires. Your dreams can be who you are meant to be, who you want to be.

Sometimes, dreams can be more. They can be concrete, they can be not only possible but probable.

And sometimes, they can be reality.

"What are you dreaming about?"

I open my eyes, squinting as the sun's rays shine against my face.

Link sat by my head, caressing my crest with gentle digits. He stares forwards, towards the vast expanse of field that lay before us.

I raise my hand from the grass and pull him down by the arm. He squeaks as he's pulled onto my chest. "Life, and how sweeter mine is now that you're in it."

Link chuckles, his cheeks painted a beautiful pink. "You're such a sap." He muses, smiling brightly.

I curl a finger beneath his chin, coaxing his face toward mine. "Only for you my sweet." I whisper as I pull him into a kiss.

As we lay in the grass, I think distantly. Yes, dreams can just be images conjured up by the deepest parts of our minds, they can be goals that we set for ourselves.

But for me, all my dreams have become reality.


End file.
